


The Tender Trap

by Anunkindraven



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is a bachelor's bachelor, Eventual Sterek, F/M, I think this will mostly be pg. ratings will go up otherwise, M/M, Most of the relationships mentioned are past relationships, This is really primarily a Sterek fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2017-12-05 07:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anunkindraven/pseuds/Anunkindraven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story about how Derek the consummate bachelor falls madly in love, refuses to admit it, screws it up and then makes it right as told through the eyes of his best friend Scott.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Scene 1 Isaac then Lydia

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own teen wolf or any of it's characters etc. I just really love the idea of this story and had to write it.
> 
> I am not sure how fast paced this will be. It may end up bei g very fast paced or I may slow it down, but the story of Derek's falling in love is quick and dirty ( not dirrty, sorry) because that is what happens sometimes.
> 
> Enjoy! Feed back is lovely.

 

Derek Hale was what most would call a man about town.  He never got hung up on one guy or gal, because there were just so many out there and he wanted to hang with them all.  Working in show business gave him plenty of opportunities to meet the fresh new crop of young men and women who came through town trying to make it into a big broadway show.

 

Musicals were Derek's speciality.  He'd met half of his dates through casting.  Not that he used a casting couch. Everyone in the business knew that you didn't get into a Hale musical by sleeping with the boss.  You actually needed talent.  Besides, Derek was the kind of hot that just drew people to him.  He never actually had to try or to work for it.  Guys and gals just tended to drop their panties for him and then hang around and make themselves useful and available whilst waiting for him to take them out again.

 

Derek always seemed to have a current favourite who would last a week or so before he moved on.  Isaac was probably the only person that had stuck around long enough to find himself back into rotation again.  Scott knows this because he always asks Derek what he is up to and who he is going out with that week.  He and Derek had been friends since grade school.  Derek had been a year a head of him, but he had needed a tutor and the school guidance department finally realized if they wanted Derek to actually be tutored instead of doing the tutoring, they would need to find him a straight male student.  Hence the wonderful friendship that blossomed between the slightly nerdy Scott McCall and the handsome, athletic Derek Hale.

 

Scott is probably the only person in the world that knew why Derek was so adamant about becoming emotionally involved.  He had seen first hand what a number Kate Argent had done on Derek.  He had been surprised in fact when his friendship survived his involvement and then subsequent marriage to the wonder named Allison Argent, Kate's niece.  Derek had been distant at first and very wary of Scott's relationship with Allison, but soon came to love her as much as Scott did himself.  

 

Scott wasn't even sure why he had packed up his suitcase and told Allison that he was visiting Derek solo for a week.  He just knew that even though he loved Allison and the kids with all his heart, he just couldn't breathe one moment more of suburban air.  So he took a train into the city and showed up on Derek's door step.  Derek true to their friendship took him in no questions asked.  Well, other than did he mind if Derek still went on his date for the evening, or did Scott need him to stay.  Scott sent him off with his blessing.  That night was Isaac's evening.  Isaac showed up to pick Derek up and they went off for dinner and dancing.  It was funny, because Isaac was nothing like Derek had described.  Derek had called him a reliable standby and comfortable.  Scott thought that the young tousle headed blonde looked like the right combination of sweet and sexy.

 

Scott leaned back on the couch, which would be his bed for the next week and drank the scotch and soda that Derek had poured him before leaving on his date.  Derek was the quintessential  bachelor and had a one bedroom flat with a small kitchen and a very large living room for entertaining with a bar in it.  H e pet the head of Derek's dog, one of those medium terrier breeds.  At least he had Matt for company.  He wondered why Derek even got a dog when he'd first been told about him.  Then he started hearing about the ladies that the dog netted Derek when he was out walking him and Scott stopped wondering.

 

Hearing a key turn in the lock, he called out "Back from your date so soon?" 

 

"Sorry, I didn't know anyone was here.  I'm just picking up Matt for his walk in the park.". The lovely strawberry haired blonde told him as she put a collar and leash on Matt before leaving the apartment.  She returned about half hour later with the dog, wished Scott a good night and told him to tell Derek that Lydia stopped by.

 

Shaking his head Scott prepared for bed.  Called Allison to say goodnight to the boys and pulled out the made up couch bed and crashed for the night.

 


	2. Monday Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott meets Lydia and Erica and marvels at Derek's lifestyle. Derek's relationships with others is not in your face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own teen wolf or its characters. I just like goofing around with them.

 

 

Scott has a bit of a restless sleep on the couch.  As all couch beds are, it's a little lumpy.  It doesn't matter how many times you have slept on a couch (no matter how sweet Allison is all husbands end up on the couch at some point in their marriage).  It doesn't help that Matt took the couch being open to a bed as an invitation to share it with Scott.  And by share it, he meant take the whole bed over.

 

Just as he was finally drifting to sleep there is the sound of a key in the door.  When it opens he sees Lydia.  She confidently walks into the apartment leash in hand.  Seeing Scott on the couch semi trapped beneath the dog, she smirks puts her fingers to her mouth and before Scott can beg her not to, whistles for Matt.  The dog wakes up, scrambles for purchase on the sheets and Scott, scrambling over him and off the bed heading to the door. Of course the dog had to step on Scott in just the worst spot ever, and while he writhed in pain, he saw Lydia smirk once more before giving a "toodles" wave over her shoulder on her way out the door.

 

Figuring he just might be able to fall asleep before she returned the dog, Scott pulled the pillow over his head and tried to block out all the city noises.  When he hears the door open again, he half expects the dog to jump back on him. When that doesn't happen and instead he hears the sound of high heels in the kitchen, he pulls his head out from under the pillow and waits.  

 

Soon enough a sultry blonde woman emerges from the kitchen saying "Derek, honey, I've left a leg of lamb in your icebox because there is no room in mine at home.  I'm going fishing with my Uncle Peter tomorrow, so maybe I will bring you back some white trout...."  pausing and looking at Scott's tousled head she says, "...your not Derek.....you must be new."

 

"No." Scott assures her. "I'm Scott and I'm very, very old."

 

All he gets in return is a "Hmmm." and a "Tell Derek what I said". Before she disappeared out of the apartment locking the door behind her.  Soon after the dog is let back in the apartment without any further comment from Lydia.  By this time, Scott has decided to give up on going back to sleep and gets up.  After turning the bed back into a couch, showering and dressing, Scott sat at the bar nursing a black coffee deciding what he would do with himself for the day.  The sound of another key in the door has him bracing in anticipation of who he would be meeting next.  Instead it is Derek returning home from his night on town.

 

"Oh good, your up and you made coffee.". Derek says as he makes his way into the kitchen, reemerging with a mug of coffee.  Taking a sip, he hums.  "Nothing like a good cup of joe.  You coming to work with me today?" Scott nods his head wearily.  "Good, I'd love to sow you around the theatre and then we can do lunch.  You look tired.  Didn't get any sleep last night?" Derek asks.

 

"It's a little weird without Allison." Scott admits.  "And then there were all those visitors."

 

"Oh, yeah.  I should have mentioned that Lydia comes by to walk Matt.  She's a doll.  A little bitchy, by well worth it..." Derek says waggling his eyebrows at Scott.

 

"I don't want to know.  And some sultry blonde in killer heels came by with a lamb. Says she's going to bring you by some fish later?  

 

"Hmmmm, that would be Erica. She's sweet.  Knows the score and likes to feed me.  Best of both worlds.  I should give her a call sometime.". Derek says almost dismissively.

 

"So all these women having keys to your place and doing you favors, this is normal for you?" Scot says, trying not to sound either judgmental or envious.

 

"Sometimes it's guys" is all Derek adds before going into his room to presumably get ready before work.  Scott just keeps drinking his coffee marveling at his friend's lifestyle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Derek meeting Stiles should be in the next chapter...so hopefully you all keep reading.


	3. Cue the diner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meet cute, only Derek isn't so cute, but Stiles is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own teen wolf or any of the characters from the show.
> 
> This fic is loosely based on the movie by the same name. I could just see it fitting our teen wolf folks in an Au kinda way.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

 

 

Hanging out with Derek at work was interesting.  He somehow manages to be all business while managing to make every person there feel special and necessary to the production.  Scott guesses that this is how derek is able to put on such successful productions and probably how he's able to juggle so many people without them getting jealous or angry.  To Scott it just seems like it is so much work and that it must be exhausting.  By lunch he's well ready for the break, but Derek seems energized.  

 

They head to a local diner that Derek eats at and wants to show him.  It's fine by Scott, because maybe they'll have a meatloaf special.  They normally have meatloaf at home on Sunday nights and he kind of missed it.  Scott listens to Derek ramble about all the things he wants to change in the final number of the musical as they are seated in a booth and handed menus.  Scott is only half listening to Derek at this point because he's looking at the menu for meatloaf and has to swallow his disappointment when it's not there.  He looks up when he notices that Derek has stopped talking, feeling a little guilty he had been caught not listening.  Instead he found Derek's attention focused somewhere else entirely.

 

Derek wasn't looking at him or at his menu.  He was looking at the young man at the soda jerk counter wearing the waiters uniform obscenely sucking an ice cream float through a straw.  The young man looked no more than eighteen.  His elbows were on the counter as he practically leaned over the counter to reach his drink.  Despite his lurid stance and sexualized drinking habits, it was clear just looking at him that this young man was new to town and a veritable innocent.  He had that fresh face look about him.  Like the city was still a wonder and it's seamier sides hadn't touched him yet.   Hell, the young man had moles that freckled his face and a buzz cut.  He hardly fit the bill of Derek's normal type.

 

"Watch yourself there," Scott couldn't help saying "that one has commitment written all over him."

 

"Nonsense." Derek responded.  "If I really wanted him, I could have him and toss him away just as easily."

 

Scott shakes his head at Derek's audacity.  "Seriously, you can't help yourself can you.  Do you ever think about what they want or about what they need?"

 

"Sure, and I give it to them." Derek says with a leer.  He straightens his face out into his charming look as the young waiter approaches the table.

 

"Hi.  What can I get you folks?" the young man says.  Scott can't help but notice that he has very nice eyes.  Derek however seems to be distracted by the tiny dot of whip cream above the boy's lip.

 

Just to be helpful Scott points out that the waiter has whip cream on his lip.  Flushed with embarrassment, the young man slicks his upper lip with his tongue capturing the cream before mumbling his thanks.  Derek seems bemused and flustered himself.  To cover for his friend's apparent inability to be coherent, Scott enquires about the specials and whether meatloaf might be one of them.

 

"Sorry, it's not." the young man says with genuine sympathy.  "I could check to see if there is any left over from last night and have them make you a sandwich if there is."

 

"Please" Scott begs using his very best puppy dog eyes.  The young man laughs and promises to do his best as he heads to the kitchens to check.  When he comes back it is with good news.  

 

"You're in luck.  There is enough for a sandwich.  It's a point of pride for me that it went over so well last night, since it's my recipe.  I brought you some coffee to start."

 

"You're new here." Derek manages to both growl and smile.

 

"Yeah.  The name is Stiles.  I don't plan to be here long though.  I have dreams." the young man, Stiles, says with a bright fresh smile.

 

Hoping to prove a point, Scott asks what his dreams are.

 

"I'm going to get married and be a house husband.  Until I meet mister right, I'm going to be a star in the theatre." 

 

Scott had to smother his laughter at how Derek nearly choked on his coffee when Stiles talked about marriage and at how the young man theatrically flung his hands around as he spoke.   Seriously, this kid was the real deal.  Off the farm fresh.

 

"So, your telling me that if you were offered a part in a major production today and you met mister right tomorrow, you would walk away from the chance at being a star?" Derek asked, his voice incredulous.

 

"Of course." Stiles answers sincerely.  "Now what will you have?  I recommend the soup today.  It's leek and potato."

 

"Let me guess.  It's your recipe being perfected for mister right." Derek smirks. "I'll have a burger and fries."

 

"There is nothing wrong in this day and age for me to want to cook and clean for my man." Stiles snaps back at Derek before storming away to place their order.

 

"Nice one." Scott can't help saying before directing the conversation to Derek's plans for the evening.

 

When their meals are brought to the table, Scott's meatloaf sandwich plate is carefully placed in front of him, but Derek's plate is is dumped in front of him before Stiles stalks off again.  Derek frowns after him, before looking down at his plate.  His frown gets worse.

 

"I didn't order salad or the chicken salad sandwich.  I ordered a burger and fries.". He complained loudly.

 

When Scott glanced over to see Stiles reaction to the complaints, the young man was leaning back against the counter with his arms crossed over his chest managing to both glare at Derek and pout at him at the same time.  It was quite the feat.  Once Derek realized that there was nothing to be done for it, he grumpily hunkered over his meal and ate.  Once he saw Derek eating his meal, Stiles went on to serve his other customers with grace, smiles and a lot of touching.  It was all just a gentle hand on the shoulder or arm.  All innocent, but  Scott noticed Derek noticing and frowning over it.

 

When their meal was done, Stiles came over to give them the bill and to clear the table.  "I hope you enjoyed your meal.". He  said directly to Scott ignoring Derek.  

 

"Lovely, thanks.  Your husband will be a lucky man with meatloaf for dinner like that.  It's as good as my wife's."

 

Derek tosses a bunch of bills on the table to cover the meal and a tip.  "I didn't enjoy my meal" he says.  "Most men want an obedient spouse.  Perhaps you should work on that skill."

 

Scott isn't sure whether he wants to smack his hand to his forehead or the back of Derek's head more.  Stiles' glare become even more pronounced.

 

"If that's what you believe then I feel sorry for whoever you marry.  My husband will love me.  Besides, I was just looking out for your bottom line.  Single men need to keep their figures too." He smirks a Derek before flouncing off looking flushed with success.

 

"That boy has too much lip!" Derek snarled leaving the building.

 

"Yeah, couldn't help noticing you notice that.  His lips I mean....". Scott really couldn't resist the dig.

 

Derek just ignored him.   "I've got a date with Isaac again tonight, so don't wait up."

 

Scott night was much the same as the night before.  The lamb made a great dinner.  He called Alison and spoke to the boys.  Greeted Lydia when she came to get the dog.  Got ready for bed and slept after she dropped him back off.  Locked the dog in Derek's room since he wouldn't be back until late and managed to fall asleep finally.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love comments like cookie monster loves cookies, Count Dracula loves numbers and Grover loves to fly (Super Grover rocks!!!).
> 
> I have no Beta so I apologize for any mistakes. I hate them, so positively worded constructive criticism is welcome.


	4. Cheats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek puts a plan into effect to try and woo Stiles away from his whole marriage life plan. Scott really begins to get to know and like Derek's current beau Isaac.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I owned teen wolf I probably would not be writing tis particular fic. I would be rewriting season 3 to include more overtones of Sterek.

 

 

Scott wakes up the next morning when the smell of coffee reaches his brain.  Bleary eyed he accepts the proffered cup from Derek, who is already dressed for work.  "Did I oversleep?" he asks.

 

"Nope.  I've got a plan and it involves stopping by the diner for breakfast.  So, get up and shake a leg." 

 

Scott can help the questioning frown that appears on his face as he get up to go about his morning routine.  He understood on some level Derek's need to go back to the diner.  The young man was handsome, but Derek normally took a powder on guys and gals that are so obviously on the marriage track.  He couldn't help but feel like Derek was definitely up to something.  He's definitely looking forward to seeing what Derek has up his sleeve, Scott decides putting on the final touch to his tie with a smile.

 

Despite all his attempts to the contrary, Derek refused to spill the beans about his plan.  Scott hates when Derek holds his cards so tightly to his chest.  Scott prefers to be in the know.  In part so he can try and overt disaster, or in this case to keep Derek from making a complete ass of himself.  The other part is just because he is nosy.

 

Scott sees Derek slip the waitress a twenty to seat them in Stiles' section.  He watches her disappear into the kitchen and hears a squawking noise come from back there before Stiles peeks out around the swing door.  Scott sees Stiles grimace when he spots Derek from behind before he smooths his face into a professional smile, picks up two menus and heads over to their table.

 

"What can I get for you boys besides a cuppa joe" Stiles asks.

 

Scott took a quick peek at the breakfast menu and chose the stack of pancakes.  Derek waits until Stiles turns to look at him before he gives on of his best smiles and says "Whatever you'll let me eat sweetheart.  All the better if it's one of your recipes."

 

When Stiles looks flushed, Scott begins to think Derek has finally got game.  Stiles gives a tentative smile back at Derek before disappearing into the kitchen.  Scott puts his elbows on the table and leans in towards Derek.  "Your plan is to compliment his cooking?". He inquires.

 

"Nah.  He's gonna give me what he wants to no matter what I order.  I figured if I was nice about it, he might actually not spit in it.  No, the plan is for after breakfast."

 

Scott felt smug, because at least now Derek admitted there was a plan.  When breakfast was delivered no ones plate was dumped.  Stiles even waited a minute for them to taste their food a tell him what they thought.  Apparently, they were eating vegan pancakes which were far healthier for them.  All Scott cared about was that they tasted good and that there were plenty to eat.  Derek, who had always in the past scorned anything purely vegan ate enthusiastically.   Seeing them scarfing down the pancakes was apparently praise enough because Stiles left their table with a smile on his face.  


When they were done eating and on their second cup of coffee waiting for the bill to come Scott again pressed Derek about why they were there that morning.  

"I'd be interested to know the answer to that myself." Stiles asks as he lays the bill on the table in front of Derek.  "If it's to mock my dreams again..."

"Not at all" Derek is quick to assure him.  "I didn't mean to mock them yesterday.  You want to marry someday.  Marriage is an institution..." (Scott knows that Derek thinks of it more as an institution for the criminally insane, but somehow he had managed to keep that view out of the tenor of his conversation with Stiles.) "You wanted a shot at acting though....and I can offer that to you.  You can sing right?  Because I have a part open in my newest musical"

Scott watched Stiles get excited by the prospect of being on stage and getting a gig weeks into his stay in the big city.  He wondered exactly what Derek was up to.  Derek never gave a job to anyone he'd ever wanted before.  It is bad for business and gets you a terrible reputation.  He knows that Derek wants this kid as much as he may say not.  Derek spends way too much time on this waiter for it to be anything else.  Besides Scott has seen Derek staring at Stiles' lips and his ass for that matter.  And the way that Stiles' eyes were sparkling back at Derek, Scott just wanted to yell at the kid 'Danger Will Robinson'.  The young man probably wouldn't have gotten the reference, besides Derek was his friend not this kid.  Still, after Stiles ran off to quit, he couldn't resist saying something.

"Leading the kid on a little hard aren't you?  Last I heard all the roles in your play were taken.  Derek, this kid wants a husband, you're not even on the market.  why torture him and you."

"Geez Scott, the kid doesn't know what he wants.  Once he starts working in theatre, he'll get the bug and won't want to marry or leave the city.  It's win, win for us all.  Besides, I moved John to my other production and I need a new lead.  Why not this kid?"

"You are going to seriously ask me why not this kid?  You've never heard him sing, he could be terrible.  What happened to you rule about not mixing business with pleasure?" Scott responded.

"Rules, even my own, are occasionally meant to be broken." Is the leering reply he gets from Derek. "Why don't you go home.  Work is going to be busy today.  Relax or call Allison or something." Derek says dismissing him as Stiles come back to the table vibrating with excitement.

So that is how Scott finds himself sharing a glass of wine over dinner with Isaac later that night.  At least that is what he keeps telling himself.  It's not really a date, it is keeping someone company.  What really happened is this:

When he had gotten back to Derek's apartment, there was a strange man cleaning the apartment.  He was young, attractive with a chiseled jaw and an arrogant carriage which decried his current occupation.  Scott mixes himself a drink and as he begins to sip his gin and tonic the phone rings.  As he reaches out to answer it, the hot cleaning man warns him not to do it.  He should have listened to the guy, who later tells him that is name is Jackson.  Turns out that Derek's phone rings incessantly once it has been answered.  Scott is exhausted from the  thirty odd calls he took over a period of a few hours. 

When the door bell rang, Scott hesitated to answer, but figured the person might have a key anyway, or might just lean on the bell until he answers.  So it was a pleasant surprise when Isaac is the one at the door.  "Derek isn't here."

Isaac rolls his eyes.  "Running late at work again...I wish that he would call and let me know.  That just isn't Derek though and as he says, you have to take him as he is.". He comfortably makes his way around the apartment fixing himself a drink before taking a seat.  "No doubt he has completely forgotten that we have a date."

"Want me to call him for you?" Scott offer.

Isaac shakes his head.  "He hates it if you disturb him at work.  Tell me more about you?"

Isaac's face was so pleasant and open that Scott found himself falling into easy conversation with him.  They talked books, politics and music.  They ended putting on albums to prove points they were debating and at one time they even ended up dancing because Scott had argued that one of Isaac's favourite songs was undanceable.  turns out that Scott was wrong.  Scott realized that nearly two hours had passed and Derek had not arrived. Isaac must have realized the same thing, because he gathered up his jacket and put his shoes back on before saying he was going to head out.  Scott found himself asking Isaac to go out to dinner with him instead.  

They laughed more over dinner.  Danced a little more and no mention was made of Derek.  It was a lot of fun.  When Scott got back to the apartment, Derek was home in bed.  Scott crashed on the couch without converting it into the bed.

He didn't call home that night.  He justified it as being to late to call and that the boys were already tucked into bed.  But really he knew he wanted to hold onto this evening with Isaac for one more night before feeling guilty about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are awesome. I know it is a lot of effort to write one, but they are very much appreciated.
> 
> Btw there was no sex between Scott and Isaac, but for some people what he is doing would constitute as cheating on his wife.


	5. Insights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get insight into why Scott is in town, what Isaac still dates Derek even though he is a dink and we see the beginning flutters of love in the air. But am I talking about Derek and Stiles or Scott and Isaac.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Teen Wolf or the movie tender trap from which this is loosely based. I just love both the show and the movie and thought they could go well together. We've seen that Derek has the potential to be a flirt. Now we see what kind of man he could have been.

 

 

The next morning Scott woke up with a groan and a bit of a sore head.  He isn't sure whether it is from lack of sleep or one to many highballs.  

 

" Nice night out?". Derek appears in the doorway of his room.  "Thanks for looking after Isaac for me.  I had to stay late and get Stiles up to speed on the play."

 

"Found a roll for him than did you?  How's his voice?" Scott couldn't keep the curiosity out of his voice.

 

"He sings like an angel.  And I gave him the supporting role."  Derek boasted.  "He's perfect.  He sings, dances and acts.  A triple threat."

 

"So, how is the plan working out then?". Scott can't help but be amused by Derek's pride in Stiles like he has a personal investment in Stiles' success.

 

"Of course.  The boy took to the stage like a duck to water.  There is no way he will want to give this up.  Once he's fully hooked, he will give up this marriage dream." 

 

"What's next?  Patented Derek seduction and then dumping?" Scott asks, noting Derek's quick frown.  "or has Derek Hale finally met someone he can't let go of?"

 

"You know my policy on being tied down.  It's not going to happen.  The kid's a bit of fun.  That's all.  Don't make a case about it." Derek practically sneers at Scott.

 

"So, you'll be home tonight?" Scott asks half hoping the answer is no.  Isaac had said to tell Derek he would be by that night.  Scott kind of hoped for the opportunity to spend more time with the charming young man even though it was clear he was fixed on Derek.

 

"no, the boy still needs work.  You can amuse yourself again right?  I know I'm being a terrible friend.  I've hardly spent time with you since you got here.". Derek pauses to acknowledge Lydia as she drops off Matt from his walk.  "I mean you came here for a reason right?  Everything is really okay with Allison and the boys?  You'd tell me if something was wrong?"

 

Scott was genuinely touched that Derek was so concerned about him.  But how do you tell someone who seemed to have it all that everything at home was fine.  The kids were great.  You wife was a wonderful and loving person, but that you just felt like you are missing out on something.  That you came to see if there was something missing or not.  Scott just shook his head and told Derek that everything was fine and he would just explore the city a little more.

 

Their discussion was interrupted by Erica bringing a wrapped package into the apartment which was very long.  "White fish". Is all she says to them as she disappears into the kitchen to put the fish in the fridge.  When she comes back out she plants a hard quick kiss on Derek's cheek and says "Dinner sometime soon handsome" before exiting the apartment.

 

"I don't know how that doesn't drive you crazy!  I wouldn't be able to handle all the interruptions."

 

"Meh, doesn't bother me.....white fish on the other hand...I can't stand it.  Off to work.  Tell Boyd I say hi when he gets here." Derek slips on his suit coat and heads out for the day.  Scott decides he had better call Allison or she would worry.  Especially since it would seem like he'd have the chance to be going out again that night.  Be fore he could dial out he had to answer several calls from Derek hopefuls.  That is what Scott was starting to call those that called and left messages for Derek day after day to no effect.  Derek hardly ever looked at his messages.

 

When he spoke to Allison he talked mostly of Derek's fascination with the young Stiles a and his seriously flawed plan.  They laughed at how Derek failed to take into account that by spending more time with the idealistic Stiles, that Derek himself might lose some of his jaded ideals.  He did briefly mention hanging out with a friend of Derek's who was showing him a bit of the city while Derek got his flirt on and how it was likely that he would be out again that evening.  Of course, Allison was happy he was seeing the town and not having to be alone.  She was sorry that the boys were going to miss their call again, but these things couldn't be helped.  There were quiet I love you's and then Scott was left alone with his own thoughts.

 

It was early hours yet and Boyd had just arrived to clean, so Scott decided to take a walk by the theatre to see if this man was such a virtuoso as Derek had claimed.  When he snuck into the back of the theater, he could see young Stiles up on the stage, listening intently to direction from Derek.  There was some head nodding and then places were called.  Stiles took his cue and began the number.  He was sensational. He transformed himself from the unworldly person into the city character he was playing.  The minute the scene was done however all affectation dropped and he was pure Stiles again.  Seeking praise without demanding it.  Blossoming into smiles when it was given.  Scott finally began to worry about Stiles and how he might be hurt by all of this.  He'd seen plenty of people fall for Derek before, but it really looked like the kid had it bad. But as he watched Derek put an arm around Stiles and the two of them laugh at something one of them had said, he could see genuine enjoyment of the young man in Derek's face and body language.   Knowing that his presence would only make Derek clam up, Scott slips quietly out of the theatre to allow whatever was going on between the two of then to develop unhindered by him.

 

He stopped at the local flower shop, bypassing the usual daisy's he normally bought for Allison, he picked out and paid for a bouquet of gardenias that he recalled Isaac mentioning were his favourites.   Boyd is gone before he returns.  Thank heavens because there is nothing that drives him battier than the sound of the Hoover.

 

When Isaac arrives, he is not really that shocked to have been stood up again.  Derek's work always comes first after all.  He is surprised by the flowers Scott gives him.

 

"Honey, you can tell you aren't from the city." Isaac tells him.  "If you were, you'd never buy flowers.  Urban men expect their women/dates to buy the flowers, pretty up the house, do the courting."

 

"I guess I was just raised more old fashionably.  If you are spending time getting to know someone, you bring them flowers.  You take them out and make sure they get back home safely." Scott is firm in these ideals.  How Derek treats Isaac so casually and with such disinterest drives Scott crazy.  "Why do you put up with all that you do with Derek?" He's not sure he wants to know, but feels as if he has to at the same time.

 

"Men, unattached men our age are few and fa r between.  Most of them, there is a really good reason, they are single.  Derek?  He has had something hurt him, but one day he is going to realize he doesn't want to wake up alone each morning and I'm the one that is going to be there to catch him.  Derek's a good man under it all.  Every day there is a new batch of young women and men stepping off  the bus and I just keep getting older while they keep getting younger." Isaac explained.  "I have dreams of being married and having kids as much as the next man or woman."

 

"You're crazy if you think you are too old to be on the marriage market.  You are young, witty and handsome.  Any man would be lucky to have you." Scott urged Isaac to believe him.

 

"Let's go.  You be my escort instead of Derek."

 

"Love to." Scott replied.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some people might have issues with Scort's actions. Emotional cheating can be just as damaging as physical. I hope you can put your issues aside and keep reading until the end.
> 
> Comments, comments, comments, comments! I love them,so please do comment.


	6. The plot thickens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek tells Scott about his date with Stiles. It didn't go exactly as planned. I should have posted this on fail wolf Friday, but oh well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own no characters in this story, but I own all the typos and mistakes.

Scott has a wonderful time escorting Isaac to dinner.  Isaac is witty and funny and great company.  They talk politics, art, music and books.  They dance and sip champagne until the wee hours of the morning.  Scott totally understands what it is that Derek sees in Isaac and why he has been on the bachelor's permanent roster.  He just didn't understand why Derek hadn't fallen passionately in love with Isaac and married him already.  Nor could he fathom why it was so easy for Derek to just pick Isaac up and put him back down again when something new came along.

When he finally got home in the wee hours of the morning, Derek was still up having what looked like four fingers of scotch.  He looked bemused, confused and angry all at once.

"Rough night" He asked his friend.

"Rough!  Absurd is more like it.  Did you know that scrawny little twit thinks I'm going to marry him!" (Scott panics for a moment thinking that Derek is talking about Isaac, but quickly realizes that Derek is ranting about Stiles instead.). "I took him on one of my dates. Had him come round here to pick me up.  We went to the Cuban place that has that spicy sexy food, good looking staff and the great lighting and then out dancing.  Well the food was to exotic and the staff and I were apparently practically having each other for dinner according to him.  I can't help that Morales was our waitress.  So what if we've had sex before. That's all in the past." Derek downs the last of his scotch and pauses to refill the glass.

"Sounds like a fun evening." Scott says, trying not to laugh.

"It's not funny!  It gets worse.  We go dancing at that spanish bar.  Apparently when I'm out with Stiles, I'm not supposed to dance with anyone else.  No one else has ever had a problem with it!this kid just has too many moralistic ideas.  So he drags me out of the bar and demands that we go home.  Here I am unsuspecting of all these angers crazy thoughts running through his head, thinking I'm finally getting somewhere and that I'm going to be getting sex." Derek is getting really indignant at this point and it makes Scott role his eyes.

"only you would think it was okay to flirt with other people while out on a date.  Your supposed to leave with the one that brought you."

"Well, that rule doesn't say anything about what you do in between the coming and going, does it?  Anyway, I did leave with the one that brought me.  He insists that we go back to his place; that his folks aren't there, they went home to take care of a few things.  So I'm logically thinking an empty apartment, a hot guy, what more can I ask for.  Not that I'm complaining about you being here, but I haven't exactly been able to have company over if you know what I mean..."

Scott did know what Derek meant of course.  Derek really did like to make those he cared about as comfortable as possible, and so he hadn't been bringing his horde home to stay overnight I case it made Scott uncomfortable.

"So we get back to his apartment.  I start making the moves.  He seems into it, kissing me back.  Suddenly he's pushing me back asking if I want a glass of milk.  Thinking he's kinda nervous I say sure.  So he switches on the television and disappears into the kitchen.  Since it is the guy's first time, i decide to cut him a break and go slow.  We watch a little telly, i get a little fresh putting my arm around him and snuggling close.  When that goes down well iI talk him into switching off the light to see the television better.  He agrees.  We cuddle more and then I start kissing him.  Again he seems into it.  We get a little hot and heavy and horizontal.  Then out of nowhere he is gelling me that his parents are going to love me!  I tell him, while we are still kissing, that I don't do parents.". At this point Derek pauses again to catch his breath and to give Scott a what the fuck look.

"So he jumps up and turn on all the lights and demands to know what my intentions are.  I reminded him that I don't do marriage.  He reminded me that he very much does. That I had better start treating him better if we were going to have any future together.  That's when he started in on all the complaints about our date.  Then he starts with   telling me that I'm to pick him up at seven pm on the dot and that I'm going to ring the doorbell and come in and converse with his parents like a proper beau.  That I'm going to let him choose where to go and that I'm not to flirt or ogle anyone else while out with him.  My god the list of demands was endless.  I ask him why I would want to do any of that. He says and I quote 'If you want to marry me, this is what you have to do'.  I told him that he ought to wait for someone to ask him to marry them before presuming their interest.  Then I walked out on him."

 Even Scott had to agree that demanding marriage after one date was a bit much.  Though he did understand not wanting to waste time someone not interested in long term commitment.  "Look, he's not wrong in everything he said.  You do treat your dates like shit. You should be committed to your date when you are on that date.  You definitely shouldn't be flirting with other people, no matter how innocently.  Stop rolling your eyes.  That's just common curtesy.  What if Stiles had behaved the way you did on the date." He can see that Derek is not happy with this idea. "He is also not wrong in saying that there comes a point where you cross the line and commitment needs to be in the future of the relationship or it needs to end.  Certainly that isn't after one date, but take Isaac for example.  You've been dangling him for ages and it has gone past the point of stupidity.  You need to cut him lose if you aren't able to offer him commitment." Scott knows that Derek isn't going to be happy with the lecture, but he feels that someone has to stand up for Isaac.

"You're right." Derek tells him.

Scott is momentarily stunned and can't help but say "I am?" questioningly.

"I know just what to do."

"You do?" Scott asks him, still in shock.

"Yeah," Derek says dialing a number on the phone before saying "Hey babe.  I've been giving us some thought and I think we should get married."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I know some people are going to not like the cheating factors/issues in this fic even though there is no sex cheating. Emotional cheating can be damaging too.
> 
> Howeve, I hope you all enjoy Stiles' dating nurouses through Derek's story telling.
> 
> Love you all and please comment!


	7. Party Speculation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek has a party to celebrate his engagement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken so long to post. My kitty has been ill. They think it is a rumours and can't say how long she has. Just that they can't find it and she could have years in her.
> 
> I have decided that working on this a getting it done might help me feel better.

 

The next thing that Scott knew, he's in the middle of planning what appears will likely be the biggest party of all time to celebrate Derek's engagement to the man he is begging to have feelings for.  When Isaac had shown up to the apartment with smiles on his face and allDerek did was kiss him on the cheek and tell him what a grand idea this all was and how they needed to invite all their friends to some big giant party.  Scott saw the sadness flash across Isaac's face before he masked it and got on board with the party.  Scott knew that if he had been in Derek's shoes, he would have had the respect to have taken the young man out for dinner and proposed to him again with a real ring.

 

Scott knew that Derek was aware of the disappointment directed at him by the two other males in the house,but he steadfastly ignored it.  It just made Scott all that much more certain that Derek didn't love Isaac and that maybe he didn't even respect him enough to consider his feelings.  When he looked at Isaac to gage his reaction again, Isaac just gave him a look that seemed to say that this was no more than he expected, and that he would take it.  But that look wasn't one of a man madly in love.  It was the tepid look of a man in like who didn't want to end up alone.  Recalling his conversation with Isaac, Scott couldn't feel too sorry for Isaac, as it appeared he was using Derek as much as Derek was using him.

 

As the day moved on Isaac seemed to get happier about the party idea and began writing long lists of things to purchase for the party, like food and drinks etc.  Conversely Derek seemed to get more and more unhappy, though he kept it very well hidden under fake frivolity and calls to friends to come over for the evening.  Anytime he thought no one was looking he just looked sad or dissatisfied.

 

When Isaac said he was going to run out and grocery shop, Derek headed downstairs to hail a cab.  Scott seized the opportunity to ask Isaac if he knew what he was doing.  Scott really wasn't satisfied with Isaac's answer that he is marrying a sexy, successfully employed man.  He hated that Isaac set his criteria so low.  That he didn't think he deserved someone who loved him.  If he thought about it more carefully, he wished that Isaac were a little more like Stiles.  Isaac just kissed him on the cheek and told him not to worry so much. That he and Derek would do well together and that he could make Derek very happy.  Scott couldn't stop his retort of, but can he make you happy.  Isaac just ignored him and headed out the door.

 

Stepping out on the balcony to have the cigarette he wasn't really sure he wanted, Scott saw Derek step out of a cab and waving off whoever was in it, before hailing another cab that he helped Isaac into once the young man had exited the building minutes later.  Scott couldn't help but worry about what the earlier cab scene was about.

 

When Derek returned to the apartment, there was a new quiet happiness about him that hadn't been there before.  Scott didn't want to wreak that mood, but they needed to do their share of the shopping for the party.  So he reminded Derek that they needed to get the booze shopping done before his friends all showed up.  

 

"It's going to be one hell of a shindig isn't it!" Derek said seeming pleased.  "A man should have one last big hurrah before marriage right?  If he's going to do the right thing and settle down good a proper."

 

"If that man is making the right decision and marrying the right man, then I guess he'd really want to celebrate it, yes." Scott says, trying to figure Derek's mood out.

 

When Derek seems to sigh wistfully and smiles a small happy smile that is just for himself, Scott can't help but wonder about the change in Derek's attitude.  He doesn't have long to ponder before their off to fulfill their to do lists.

 

The party is wild and crazy.  A four piece jazz band shows up at some point to play live music.  Scott has no time to ponder about Derek or Isaac's behavior because he is too busy having a great time and drinking far too much.  There is only one point in the night that managed to pierce his fog.  When someone from their crowd proposed a toast to the happy couple and everyone raised their glasses, Derek seemed happy until someone said the couples names and there was a moment of confusion on Derek's face before he smiled again.  But then one of Derek's friends topped up his glass and dragged him off to dance and he forgot all about it.  Perhaps he really shouldn't have. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own teen wolf or the characters or even the plot from A Tender Trap.
> 
> I hope you enjoy and comment. I love comments!


	8. Caught Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff hits the fan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own teen wolf, the characters or the movie this story is based off of.
> 
> If I did own them, I wold be on a strict schedule. So this s a second chapter tonight to make up for the long wait.

In the morning, Scott is in so much pain.  His head is killing him and his body is revolting.  He had somehow managed to get the couch bed open, but he hadn't changed out of his clothes or gotten under the blankets.  He realizes that something had woken him up.  There was whistling coming from the kitchen.  It wasn't Derek, because he looked just as puzzled when he came out of the bedroom in his pajamas and bathrobe.  Surprisingly, he looked less hungover then Scott himself felt.

The smell of coffee, bacon and eggs hit each of their noses as Isaac emerges from the kitchen with a tray and a tea towel wrapped around his waist.  

"Derek, you clean off the coffee table, and Scott you put the sofa to right." 

Never having seen Isaac be a domestic goddess, both men hesitated for a brief moment before rushing to do as he asked.  When Scott lifted up the couch bed and folded it away, he discovered the trumpet player sleeping under the bed on the floor.  Isaac quickly put down the tray on the table Derek cleared and showed the musician out.

"Eat up boys, I'm going to get to cleaning up this mess." Isaac said pulling on some rubber gloves and fetching a garbage bin to dump empties and leftovers in.  

Scott and Derek grin at each other and dig in.  The coffee is great and the eggs will do just fine.  The bacon is nice and crispy. 

"I tried calling you before I came over," Isaac tells them"but the phone kept saying it was busy.  I know you said not to bother coming over today, but I needed to find Laura's earrings.  She left them here last night she thinks and she couldn't reach you either.  So I figured I could come check up on you two and find the earrings.  You to were passed out and the earrings are not to be found in this mess, so I figured that it was my prerogative right to clean up. "

When Scott looked around the apartment he couldn't help but notice how messy it was.  Every surface is covered with mess.  Food waste, empty cans and bottles and dishes were everywhere.  He quickly finishes his meal and begins to help tidy the space.  When Isaac has a fair amount of dishes accumulated in the kitchen he disappears to start them leaving Derek and Scott to keep cleaning.

"You're being awfully quiet." Scott says to his mulish friend.

"I think I've made a muddle of things." Derek replies.  

Before either could say more, there is a knock on the door and Stiles then walks in.  Scott should be surprised to see the boy, but for some reason, he really isn't.  He is surprised to see the happiness that reaches the lithe man's eyes when he spots Derek and rushes over to kiss him gently on the lips.  

"You really weren't kidding when you said your party was going to be outrageous!  You're right, I probably would have been uncomfortable meeting all your friends that way.  I tried to call to make sure it aw okay to stop by, but your phone is off the hook or something."  Stiles turned to smile at Scott and Scott couldn't help but notice that Derek hadn't shaken off the arm Stiles put around his waist.  "It's nice to see you again Scott.  You been helping my guy clean up?"

Scott couldn't stop staring at Derek and the picture he made with Stiles while Derek's fiancée was in the kitchen just a room away doing dishes.  While Derek seemed genuinely happy to have Stiles there, he also was like a dear caught in headlights.  

"It is certainly a surprise to see you here this morning.  Not that it isn't a delightful surprise." Scott finally manages to say.  Derek glared at him.  Scott spotted the phone and lifted it out from under a pile of cans and napkins.  The problem with the phone became evident as he lifted the phone up and one could see the cord had been cut.  "Well, now the mystery of the phone has been resolved." 

Stiles meanwhile has taken off his coat and rolled up his sleeves and begun to pitch in with the cleaning.  Derek takes his hands in his and says "Perhaps you should head home and leave us to this mess.  You have rehearsals and I want you well rested.  I made the mess, I can clean it."

Stiles just gives Derek a fond your crazy look and keeps cleaning.  So of course Isaac comes out of the kitchen and Stiles' face gets a little pinched.

"Derek, you should tell you housekeeper to take the day off and we'll finish this together." Stiles says.  Scott doesn't know Stiles well but he can feel that the tone was forced happy.

"Darling, I'm not his housekeeper, I'm his fiancée." Isaac said very boldly.

Stiles looks hurt and shocked and Scott almost felt his own heart throbbing in sympathy.  Those eyes were so big and the young man's heart was on display in them.  "Derek?" He asked hesitantly,fragilely.  Derek actually flinched at the pain that so evidently on display.  "Oh...oh...I see. I will just be going then."The broken hearted man shoved the dishes he had been holding at Derek, grabbed up his coat and ran out of the apartment.

Derek didn't hesitate, he ran out after Stiles leaving Scott and Isaac behind.  Held course shoved the dishes in Scott's hands on his way out the door.  "I didn't know." Isaac says. "If I'd known, I would never agreed to marry him.  He's really caught up in that one isn't he?" He takes the dishes from Scott's hands and moves into the kitchen.  

"I wasn't certain until now." Scott tells Isaac.  "What are you going to do now?"

"Start from scratch with somebody else I guess."

Scott swallows hard before saying, "What about me?  You could marry me."

Isaac looks at him indulgently.  Scott can work with fondness. "And your wife wouldn't mind?"

Allison, right.  Scott had sort of forgotten about her over the last few days.  He wonders if she even noticed he hadn't called or if she had been caught up in PTA or with the kids.  "I could leave her.  If you would think about it."

Again he got a fond and indulgent look.  "So, call her.  Tell her you want to leave her for me."  When he sees Scott hesitate he continues. "You can't do it.  You like the idea of me.  The idea of us.  And I'm flattered.  I really am. But the truth is, as unhappy as you are with the little thing in you life and marriage, you love her.  You don't want to hurt her.  Don't worry about me.  I'm going to be just fine." Isaac smiles at him one more time, gives him a soft kiss on the cheek.  "Call her and tell her you're coming home."

"Isaac," Scott says his heart clenching just a little bit as he watches the young man he does truly have feelings for picking up his belonging and walking out of his and Derek's life. "Whoever you do marry? They are a very lucky person and they better deserve you. " Isaac pauses at the door of the apartment, smiles back at Scott before walking out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd so point out fixable errors.
> 
> Comments equals kindness!


	9. All the kings men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all falls down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own teen wolf or the characters. I hope you enjoy the angst in this latest chapter.
> 
> Things have switched to Derek's point of view for this and the next chapter at least.

Derek's heart is racing as he tries to catch up with Stiles.  He is in time to see the elevator doors close.  There is nothing worse then realizing you have to race down six flights of stairs, well other than having to race them in order to stop the one person you actually truly love from walking out on you and knowing it is all your own fault.

So Derek ran.  He ran as if his life depended on it, and in some way it kind of did.  If he didn't stop Stiles from leaving, he didn't have anything to try and become a better man for.  If he did catch up to him, he's not even certain what to say.  How do you explain getting engaged to someone else and having a party to celebrate it to the man you had told you loved.  You can't explain it.  Stupidity is not a real defence.  Neither is fear.  Not one that is likely to be good enough for Stiles.

To say that he was shocked when he found Stiles standing outside on the curb as if waiting for him, would be an understatement.  "You waited for me?" the normally sauce man asked Stiles, huffing in air out of breath.

"I was going to just leave.  Keep my dignity intact.  I decided though that I owed you something."

Derek closed his eyes, breathing in deeply agin desperately trying to find the words that would fix this.  He knew this was his last shot.  He couldn't believe that Stiles was actually giving him this chance.  In hindsight, he shouldn't have closed his eyes, because Stiles was right, he was owed the punch that the surprising strong landed on his nose.

"I honestly don't know what is worse, that you strung me along and lied to me or that I believed you when you told me you loved me and wanted to marry me, or that you made me the other woman so to speak." Stiles's voice wobbled.  "I went home last night, so happy and excited that we had made up and that you said you wanted to come over and meet my parents and to have a 'talk' with my Dad.  I told them all about you and me. Mum bought lamb for dinner and now I don't even know what to say to them......"  Stiles is on the verge of tears now. Derek, still holding back his head trying to stop the blood flow from his nose tries to speak, but the young man just keeps speaking as if Derek was silent.  "I don't want to hear any explanations or lies or your version of the truth.  I'm done.  I'm just done.  You were right from the start, this city has changed me.....and not for the better.  I've lost something I'm not sure I will ever get back." With that he stepped out into the street without really looking before turning around, hailing a cab and disappearing into the city.

All Derek can think is one punch down, at least one more to go.  He deserved everything that Stiles had said to him and more.  He had behaved very badly in this situation.  As devastated as he felt, there was more music to face.  He owed Isaac an explanation and an opportunity to deck him too.  Really, he needed to clear things up on that front before he could even try to talk to Stiles again.  He had no right to speak to Stiles about their future when someone else is wearing his ring so to speak.  So he took the elevator up to his apartment only to find Scott alone in the space packing his suitcase.

"Deserting the sinking ship?  Can't say that I blame you."

"Not at all." His fear friend is quick to assure him. "I just realized through all of this that I really really miss Allison and the boys.  When I called them, it hit me hard how much and I just really need to get back to them.  I came here because I was feeling weighed down by the day to day stuff.  The nagging about cleaning gutters and washing the car.  I would listen to you go on about your dates and everything sounded so fresh and uncomplicated.  But it's not is it?  Your life style is pretty lonely for all that it is full of people. Because your selfish and put your needs first and you seek out or create monsters just like you.  Stiles is the first I've ever seen you feel anything about since forever.  Given that you are back here, I am guessing he left you.  I can't blame him.  I'm sorry for you, but not for him.  Your life....it's not good for him."

"No, it's not.  You've been envying me?  For years now, I have been jealous of you.  You have family.  When you're sick, Allison makes you soup and checks your temperature and babies you.  I'm luck if anyone notices.  You were lucky, you found the person you loved in high school.  There were no broken hearts or doubts or all those long lonely years that turned you hard and bitter.  So, go home to Allison and do me a favour.....just love her a little more everyday."

"I will." Scott says embracing Derek "Isaac left.  He understands.  He gets you're in love and I think he'll be looking for that himself now.  But do both of yourselves a favour and leave him alone for a while.  I don't want to hear that either of you have fallen into bad habits."

"I don't plan on it.  I'm hoping to try and win Stiles back and to become worthy of him.  I know that really isn't possible, but if men were to only be allowed to marry those that they were worthy of, they would never marry.  I'll try to talk to him again tomorrow and the day after that etcetera etcetera until he finally listens to me." Derek tried to sound confident.  That confidence was not holding up under the crashing face of his best friend.

"I'm sorry Derek, I'm not sure you're going to get that chance.  It appears that Stiles made a call from the lobby phone to the theatre.  He quit the musical." Scott's face looked worried.  He after all knew better than anyone in the world how Derek dealt with loss. 

"It's fine.  I'll drop you off at the train station and head straight to his apartment.  I will sit outside his door until he talks to me.  Come on, let's go." Derek is happy to be sending Scott home.  Not just because of his friend's family, but because he doesn't want those knowing eyes staring at him, knowing exactly what kind of turmoil Derek is putting himself through.

After dropping Scott off at the station with hugs and promised phone calls and updates Derek is finally free to follow his heart to Stiles' apartment.  He knocks for what seems like twenty minutes with no answer.  He can smell lamb through the door, but no one answers.  Finally, an annoyed neighbour opens his door wearing pajamas and a bathrobe.  "If you're looking for the Stilinskis, they left suddenly before dinner.  Some sick aunt or something.  They packed up real quick.  Didn't even have time for dinner, they gave me their roast."

Derek tried to keep his panic in check. "Did they say when they would be back or where they were going?" he tried to go for casual and concerned at the same time.

"No, but if their kid's tears were anything to go by, that Aunt ain't going to make it. He was crying like his heart was broken and she had already passed away." The pajama clad man said before going back into his apartment and shutting the door.

Over the next few weeks Derek and Mr. Harris, the neighbour, became more friendly before he finally had to tell Derek that the Stilinski apartment had been leased again be someone else and that it appeared his young man was never returning back to the city.

If anyone had asked him, Harris would have told them that he felt he had been delivering a death notice the way the young producer had acted.  And the truth was, that that was exactly how Derek had felt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UnBeta'd, so sorry. Please comment or leave kudos.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	10. Growth came with a price

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek shares what he has learned and Scott teaches him some more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No excuses. Hope you all enjoy this chapter. Next one should be happier.
> 
> I don't own the rights to the characters in this story. The plot at this point is all mine. We have moved away from m movie influence (I has Stiles an Derek jus meeting and gettin back together) because I thought you all deserved to see some growth.

When Derek finally had to admit to himself that Stiles wasnt coming back and that it was only what he deserved anyway, he fell face first into the bottle.  He found himself going out and trying to pick up where he left off before Stiles, before he knew what love was.

But it didn't work.  His heart really wasn't in it, or rather it was and it was sabotaging every date he tried to have.  He found himself looking for moles and puffy lips and wanting his dates to be quirky.  When they weren't he became rude and unbearable.  He often found himself talking about Stiles.  Apparently potential dates did not want to hear about the man you were still in love with.

His mojo had just left him, and really Derek didn't have it in him to chase it down again.  He even tried to renew things with his second string dates, but Byod told him on no uncertain terms that he would still do Derek's housework, but he wasn't going to date him anymore.  Also he let it drop that the same went for Erica.  Apparently they had met at his apartment, started dating and were seriously considering marriage.  Derek bit back his jealousy of their finding happiness.  It wasn't Erica and Boyd's fault that they were just finding love at a time when Derek had just lost his.

When Derek gives Lydia a once over contemplating whether he was desperate to go down that route again, she tells him not to even bother.  That she had met Jackson at the dog park walking his mother's peekineese.  She told Derek that she liked how Jackson did whatever she asked of him and that he was from a very wealthy and respected family.  Not to worry, she wasn't going to desert the dog, she was taking him to live in the Whitmore mansion with her.

So Derek found himself lonelier than he had ever been in his life.  He called Scott and talked to Allison and the boys.  He and Scott then talked about how everyone around him were falling in love.  Scott didn't comment on the longing and loss he could hear in Derek's voice and Derek wasn't sure whether he should be grateful or not.  He did feel as though he and Scott had gotten more honesty back into their relationship.  Derek no longer lied about how perfectly happy he was with his single life and Scott shared some of the difficulties he had with married life.  Derek was really happy to hear that Scott and Allison had instituted a weekly date night and that it really seemed to work.  They were talking about their lives and feelings and left issues about the kids for regular week nights.  They had also started family nights every Sunday where everyone had a chance to talk about their week.  The kids loved it.  Scott sounded happier then he had for a while.  The date nights had made Allison realize that she doesn't do much outside the kids and she had begun volunteering her time at a local shelter.  Scott sounded so proud of her when he had bragged to Derek.  It meant that Scott had to pick the boys up from school once a week, but he seemed to enjoy the one on one time.  The boys talked about dad saying this and dad saying that when Derek talked with them, so it appeared to be having a positive effect on them too.

It is nearly a month later when Scott finally broaches the subject Isaac. Derek wasn't really surprised when Scott asked after Isaac.  Derek in retrospect realized that Scott had developed a soft spot for Isaac. Even though they had talked about the others and Derek's more recent budding friendships with them, they had yet to talk about Isaac. After all Isaac was the one they had fought about.  If he had been a better friend, he would have noticed when Scott was staying with him what th man had been feeling and done all he could to have dissuaded him.  "You're not still hung up are you?  That would be a really bad idea.  You and Allison belong together like peanut butter and jelly."

He had to listen to Scott snickering over the phone before finally getting a reply.  "Really? You're going with PB & j?  No, I'm not still hung up.  I do worry about him though.  I feel like we both let him down or something.  Do you hear from him at all?"

"Yeah, surprisingly I do.  I know I don't deserve to, but he does let me know what's going on. He actually met someone.  Funnily enough, it's a guy from my building.  He met him in my elevator that day everything fell apart.  Their dating, but this guy seems serious about Isaac."  Derek tells Scott in a pleased tone.

"So is this guy any good? Don't even try to pretend you haven't looked into him."

"His name is Danny.  He seems on the level.  He is into those new fangled  computers....seems to have a decent living.  He has never been married.  Seems that he tends to go for the wrong kind of guy.  But I've seen them together.  We did dinner one night.  Isaac is actually gaga over him and Danny.....well he treats him good." 

"I'm glad." Scott says.  "Allison will be happy.  I told her everything you know.  I learned that from your mistakes." Derek and Scott both laugh, Scott's hesitant and Derek's more bitter.  "It opened up that honesty between us that has really been working.  I don't think we have been happier since high school.  Maybe, maybe you should try and reach him....talk to him."  Scott broached hesitantly.

"I really messed things up Scott.  I got engaged to Isaac on a whim, to try and put a barrier between me and Stiles.  To be like "see someone will take what I'm offering".  Then he just shows up and all I can think is that I would be whatever Stiles needed me to be and we kissed and everything about Isaac just flew out of my head. Next thing I know I'm promising to come by the next day and talk to his Dad about courting him and we're talking about love and I'm soooo happy.  Then I remember Isaac and that I have to talk to him so I send Stiles on his way.  But when Isaac got down, he seemed so happy, so I think we'll just have the party and I will break it to him then.  I should have just talked to him right away.  Saved us all from this mess I created.  I miss him Scott.  I really tried not to.  I've tried the whole getting over him by getting under someone else.  But it didn't work.  Literally it didn't work." Derek laughs a short self-deprecating laugh before sighing.  "I think I owe it to him to leave him alone."

"I think you owe him an explanation." Scott says sounding more determined than Derek has heard all night.  "He needs to know it was real, that it not working out wasn't his fault.  He needs to know that you really loved him.  That his instincts about love were true.  If you aren't going to be with him, you want him to find love right?"

"I want him to love me....but if I can't have that, then I want him to love someone capable of loving him back without conditions.  Someone less screwed up than me." Derek acknowledged.

"so you owe it to him to make sure that happens.  You don't want to leave him bitter and uncertain."

"Like me you mean." Derek interrupts Scott.  "you are worried he will become like me...bitter and unapproachable and unable to connect.  Does that make me the Kate in this situation."

"No one could be as bad as Kate.  That's the first time you have ever talked about how she made you feel?  Besides, you know you are able to connect.  If you couldn't, you wouldn't have been able to fall in love with Stiles." 

"When sleeping around and drinking myself into a stupor nightly didn't work, I thought about what Stiles would want me to do.  I've started to see a counsellor.  We spend a lot of time talking about Kate and about Stiles.  I want to be a better man.  I want to stop being angry and taking it out on the world, because I can't take it out on her."  Derek says this all quietly as if uneasy about the reaction he will get.

"I am so  proud of you!  If I were there I'd hug you." Scott tells him and Derek can hear the pride.  Part of him was embarrassed that what Scott thought was so important, but the part of him that listened to what he learned in therapy was glad it mattered.  

"I want to be someone you can be proud of.  Someone Stiles would have been proud to have been with.  Most especially I want to like me.  Even if I never find someone for me ever again I have me, a me I don't loath anymore."

"Hey!  You have me and Allison and the boys too!" Scott interjects.

"I know." and for the first time ever Derek's voice rings with sincerity and acceptance of the love offered him.  There is a contented silence between the men before plans are made for Derek to visit for a weekend and salutations are said.

Derek for his part is glad to have Scott in his life.  Is glad that he is finally gotten his head out of his ass enough to have become friends with Erica, Boyd and especially Isaac.  But none of that helps fill the ache of emptiness and loss he feels.  He knows that this is the spot inside him that misses Stiles.  Misses the sound of him, the feel of him, the taste of him and the sight o him.  Even as his life moves on around him, he knows that this loss will not fade and will stay with him always.

Sighing, the haunted man pulls out his fountain pen and personally monogrammed paper and begins to write his dear Stiles letter.  Scott was right. Stiles did deserve to know he had been loved, was loved and that he had had an impact on Derek's life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments welcome!


	11. All Good Things Come to An End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where all good things come to an end. Derek gets what he deserves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Teen Wolf (from which the characters are based) or the movie Tender Trap from which the idea of this story comes.
> 
> I suggest if you don't watch Teen Wolf, you start and if you haven't seen The Tender Trap that you give it a watch. And yes, you are more likely to see it on TCM that any other channel, but old movies are awesome.

Scott couldn't quite fathom that it had been six months since he nearly wrecked his marriage. He actually couldn't be happier in it now. He looked over to the woman at his side and smiled. She caught his look and smiled back. She reached over and adjusted his tie in the way that women do that seems to say I love you. The suit and tie he had on was fancier than he normally wore. He ought to be more uncomfortable than he actually felt, which really was not at all, but he wasn't. Not in the suit, and not being here at the wedding of the young man he almost had an affair with.

Taking Alison's hand in his and pressing a kiss on its fingertips he then linked his fingers through hers. He looks up to the front of the room where Danny stands fidgeting with the flower on his lapel. He looked nervous. His trademark smile not at its maximum wattage betraying those nerves. Usually one would find Danny’s smile beaming and his dimples on full display. Scott had heard a lot about Danny’s smile and dimples third hand. Derek would complain about how much Isaac would wax poetic about Danny’s smile and dimples. Of course Scott knew that Derek really didn't mind hearing about it that much. He and Derek were of one mind about Isaac and his finding happiness and true love. They were both ecstatic.

When he looked around the crowd he saw Erica and Boyd sitting together holding hands. Boyd looked so large beside Erica making her look petit. She was wearing a dress which no doubt hugged her curves. Of course the most important thing she wore was the confidant and happy smile on her face. Boyd’s face looked downright smug. Scott was left with little doubt that those two had found their happy ever after. 

When he looked to his left and saw Lydia, he was a little less certain. Sure, she looked happy, but it was in that bland superior kind of happiness. The one that you are never certain whether it reaches their depths or not. Jackson appeared to look bored with being there, happy to be seen with Lydia and annoyed at having to hold the dog in his dog purse all at the same time. Then again, Scott knew little about Lydia or Jackson for that matter. Derek said that this was a match that suited Lydia down to her toes and these days Derek was the one to judge. Seriously, before he had given up his bachelor ways Derek would have told everyone he knew that he knew what every man and woman wanted and needed. Since he reformed and had worked on becoming a less cynical and more open person, that statement was probably truer now. He had certainly spent more time with his exs after their breakups than he did when they were dating. As he had explained it to Scott, he had damaged them and it was his responsibility to see that their new relationships were better for them than he had been. 

Speaking of Derek, Scott hadn't seen him in the crowd. He knew that Derek had expected to be back from the trip he had rushed off for suddenly two days before. Derek hadn’t said where he was going. At least not to Scott. He thinks that Isaac knew because at the wedding rehearsal Derek had spent some time talking in hushed whispers to Isaac before announcing that he was leaving on a flight in an hour and that he would be back on the day of the wedding itself. Scott knew whatever it was had been important, there was no way that Derek would be missing this day. It was funny how Derek and Danny had become friends. It only happened after Isaac and Derek had talked and worked everything out between them first. 

The music started and everyone turned to look at the end of the aisle way that had been created with chairs and flowers in Danny's living room. Isaac stood wearing a lovely morning suit in a soft gray. His smile was so beautiful. Scott couldn't help but feel a small twinge of sadness that the smile wasn't for him. It was a very small twinge that was quickly gone. Isaac looked so happy and Scott couldn't help but feel that he deserved it. Isaac had so wanted to find love and family that he had been prepared to settle for less than what he deserved. It was clear to Scott that Isaac loved Danny. It was there in his smile, it was there in the way his body seemed to sway forward towards Danny as if there was a magnet tugging them together. Scott looked to the front of the room to where Danny stood. Danny had stopped fidgeting and was staring at Isaac like he was an angel. The love he had for Isaac was just as clear on his face. Scott was happy about that. Isaac was loved as much as he loved. To some extent that was a relief for Scott. At least with Isaac, Scott understood that sense of responsibility that Derek felt for his exs.

Isaac reached the front of the room and placed his hand in Danny's. Danny’s thumb rubbed against the top of Isaac’s hand throughout the service, through their vows, right up until they each took their turn sliding their rings onto each other’s finger. The celebrant pronounces them husband and husband and invites them to kiss. Which they do, very sweetly. Before turning to walk back down the aisle. Both Isaac and Danny’s smile gets bigger (if that were even possible) and Isaac gives a small happy waive. Scott spots Derek at the back of the room when he looks to see who or what had caught both the grooms’ eye. He whispers to Allison that Derek made it. They watched together as the Grooms made their way to the back of the room greeting people as they pass. He watches as they pause when they get to Derek and Isaac leans over to talk to Derek. You can tell that Derek offers his congratulations and that both men accept. Then Isaac appears to talk and Derek frowns shakes his head no and seems sad. Scott can only assume that Isaac is asking after the success of Derek’s trip for which the answer does not seem positive. Then Isaac talks some more and Derek’s face goes from frowning to hopeful and Isaac turns and points into the crowd. Derek looks as if searching for someone before leaving the two men and seeking the person out. 

Scott looks more carefully at the crowd in the area that Isaac had been pointing. What he saw made him excited on Derek’s behalf. “Look,” he says to his wife “Stiles is here.” And sure enough he was. The young man looked much the way that he did before he left New York. Scott felt unaccountably nervous on Derek’s behalf. What if Stiles had become engaged or married. The young man had been clear that that was what he was looking for. What if he had found it. What if after Derek had done all this work and had all these secret dreams and Stiles was already married. Scott knew that Derek had done all this work for himself, but he also knew that the man had not given up longing for Stiles. That Derek had not stopped loving Stiles. That he had not stopped looking for him.

He watched closely clutching Allison’s hand tightly as Derek approached Stiles. He saw when Stiles realized that Derek was seeking him out. The younger man did not move. He stood and stared at Derek, watching his progress. He looked as though he were trying to drink in Derek’s appearance. That had to be a good sign, right? When Derek reached Stiles, he began to walk slower, more deliberately. There was hesitancy and wariness of his welcome in the manner of Derek’s walk. He stopped a foot out from Stiles. Scott watched as Stiles handed Derek what looked to be letters tied up with a ribbon. Derek clutched at the letters and the hope that had been on his face flashed away. He said a few words and his body did that thing where it began to turn as if to walk away. Before he actually took a step, Stiles thrust himself as Derek. Clasping his arms around the older man and pulling him down for a kiss. It wasn't a long kiss. Derek pulled away and stared into Stiles’ eyes as if searching for something and then smiled as if he had found it. Stiles nodded and said s few more words and then Derek is the one kissing Stiles. This kiss lasts much longer and then is followed by a series of small kisses and words spoken in between.

“I wouldn't be surprised if we are back here in the city again soon for another wedding.” Alison said happily in his ear.  
“Yeah, I looks as though Derek got his happy ending too.” I replied. “I just hope that Stiles makes Derek as happy as you make me.”

 

Of course she wasn't wrong. A few months later we all got together for a simple wedding for Derek and Stiles. They argued less, but just as passionately about things. They had talked and talked and worked out what each of them expected out of their marriage. Derek wanted to make certain that he could live up to Stiles’ dreams and that those dreams were realistic and he wanted to make sure to make his dreams clear as well. It really wasn't surprising at how easily their dreams fit in with each other. Derek to keep working and Stiles to dabble in work out of the home until their first child came along. Then Stiles would stay home with the baby and Derek would cut back his hours, taking on extra help at work so that he could be home more. Date nights and anniversaries and types of weddings were discussed. They talked about Derek and his friendships with his exs. This was a big issue for them to get past and it had been very brave of Stiles to host a dinner party to get to know all of them at once. Of course after having met them, and their significant others, Stiles agreed they were the best of people and demanded they stay friends.   
Scott knew once the babies started coming (and they would soon, Stiles already found potential surrogates and an adoption agency willing to consider them) that Derek would be moving out the burbs near him. Scott and Stiles had already been talking about housing and getting Derek more into writing so that he could keep his feet in the business. But who knows. Derek and Stiles have managed to find each other, an extended family and happiness with New York as a backdrop. Maybe they would raise kids there too. All I knew watching Stiles run down the aisle to Derek on their wedding day was that no one deserved the happiness that they had found more than they did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you all enjoyed this. 
> 
> It took me forever to write the last chapter. No excuses. Just me and my brain refusing to cooperate with each other.
> 
> Unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own. If I have spelling mistakes or typos, please let me know.
> 
> Let me know if you feel that you need more or a different pov chapter.


End file.
